


Que comece a próxima sinfonia

by NinguemSenpai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinguemSenpai/pseuds/NinguemSenpai
Summary: Sans vai passar um tempo na casa das irmãs, mas ele jamais imaginou que nesse curto período sua vida mudaria tão drasticamenteUma paixão...Uma tragedia...Que comece a próxima sinfonia
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	1. Uma Paixão...

**Author's Note:**

> Desculpa pelos erros de português, espero que gostem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fanfic também foi postada em   
>  https://my.w.tt/k2dsVAQto4

Não me lembro bem de como aconteceu.  
Mas se não estou enganado era Sábado a tarde quando acordei, algo que mesmo como criança achei estranho, uma vez que meus país sempre acordavam-me cedo.  
Então fui para o quintal, e lá estavam eles segurando uma pá como se houvessem acabado de enterrar algo, e para melhorar suas roupas estavam ensanguentadas.  
Quando me viram puseram- se a chamar meu nome:  
"Sans" "Sans" "Sans?"......

........"Sans!?"  
Foi quando acordei e minha irmã Chara estava sobre mim a sacudir-me.  
" Ande logo Sans! Mamãe, papai e Frisk já estão no carro"

Depois disso minha memória volta a falhar, não me lembro ao certo o que aconteceu naquele dia. Só sei que aquele dia mudaria a minha vida e de minhas irmãs.  
Lembro que saímos para comemorar nossa aniversário com nossos pais. Mas nem a onde fomos posso afirmar com certeza.  
Só sei que quando voltávamos para casa já estava escuro e chovia muito. Mamãe e papai sempre tão calmos, estavam brigando por algum motivo. Então aconteceu o acidente, e nossos pais se foram

°•~━━✥Dez Anos Depois✥━━~•°

O que aconteceu depois do acidente? Bem, eu e minhas irmãs fomos separados. Minha mãe tinha uma Irmã( Tia Carla) que odiava meu pai por tudo que há nessa terra. Por eu me parecer muito com nossa mãe e minhas irmãs com nosso pai, tia Carla resolveu que o correto era que eu fosse criado por ela, enquanto minhas irmãs gêmeas por nosso avô paterno.  
Foram 10 anos separados, mantendo contato apenas via telefone. Sendo que o número de ligações eram restritas e tia Carla supervisionava as conversas. Aquilo era terrível.

Mas lá estava eu Sans 17, indo passar nosso aniversário de 18 juntos. Eu havia conseguido permissão para ver as meninas durante as férias, antes de começar o 1º ano da Universiadade.  
Eu estava perdido em meus pensamentos, imaginado o quanto elas haviam mudado, quando o trem parou. Ao descer na plataforma pude ver uma garota de cabelos púrpura, mas mesmo assim só de olhá-la já sabia que se tratava de Chara e fui correndo abraçá-la. Ao me ver ela me deu o mesmo sorriso que me dava a 10 anos quando eu chegava em casa suado da aula de Judo.  
"Cadê a Frisk?" Perguntei enquanto olhava em volta em busca da terceira trigêmea.  
Chara apenas riu quando eu senti uma leve batida em minhas pernas e fui ao encontro do chão.  
Então só pude ouvir uma gargalhada atrás de mim.  
" Bem vindo de volta bro."  
Pois é, Frisk não havia mudado um fio de cabelo se quer. A mesma cara risonha, os mesmos cabelos cortados na altura do ombro com aquela franja frizzada que eu particularmente achava um charme e o mesmo estojo de violino que ela carregava nas costas 

Fomos a pé para casa de nosso avô que ficava em frente à praia. Durante o trajeto não paramos de conversar por um minuto se quer, e apesar dos 10 anos separados a familiaridade que tínhamos era a mesma, conversávamos como se houvéssemos visto uns aos outros no dia anterior. Cara como eu amava minhas irmãs, e como eu estava feliz por estar de volta.

Os primeiros dias lá foram completamente normais, do que eu me lembrava da última vez que havia visitado meu avô estava tudo igual, exceto seus cabelos que estavam mais ralos e brancos.  
Eu havia conhecido alguns dos amigos de minhas irmãs: Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablock, Eduardo, Pedro e Sabrina. E de certa forma eu havia me enturmado bem na turma.  
De manhã acordava e ajudava nas tarefas domésticas, a tarde saia com o grupo e íamos à praia e logo antes de dormir Frisk praticava o violino. Quando não estava tocando violino, Frisk estava surfando e está havia colocado na cabeça que ia me ensinar a surfar, mas como Chara dizia minha quedas da prancha era SANSasionais.

Mas ouve um dia em que uma coisa diferente aconteceu, ao final da tarde ao invés de irmos embora resolvemos ficar para ver o por do Sol, então acender uma fogueira e ficar observando as estrelas.  
Naquela noite sob as estrelas eu me apaixonei por minha irmã:  
Havíamos feito a fogueira e estávamos a olhar para o céu, quando Pedro teve a ideia te tocar seu inseparável ukulele para dançarmos. Eu sei que falando assim talvez a atividade seja meio engraçada, mas todos gostamos da ideia.  
Pedro posse a tocar e os pares para dança se formaram: Undyne e Aphys, Mettaton e Napsta, Eduardo e Sabrina. Até que ficamos apenas eu e minhas irmãs sentados.  
Os trigêmeos não vão dançar?" Perguntou Pedro  
Chara que estava sentada jogou-se no chão e falou  
" Eu prefiro ficar aqui vendo a dupla dinâmica pisar no pé um do outro."  
Frisk então se levantou e é me puxou para dançar com ela. Nos dançávamos ao animados ao som do ukulele. Eu olhava em seus olhos, e via a franja caindo sobre eles. Cara como eu adorava aquela franja, mesmo com aquele frizz ela era muito fofa. O sorriso dela, até as espinhas tornavam na fofa. E eu não entendia porque.

Ficamos na praia nos divertindo até a manhã do dia seguinte. No entanto, ninguém estava cansado no caminho de volta para casa.  
Quando estávamos voltando, Frisk e eu acabamos ficando para traz. E está com um sorriso me disse  
" Se queria me beijar era só ter beijado!"  
Eu dei um pulo naquele instante, não esperava que ela houvesse notado a maneira como eu a havia encarado durante a dança.  
" Ha ha ha, bela piada Frisk" eu disse tentando desviar do assunto.  
Essa então aproximou-se de mim, e seu lábios colaram se aos meus. De início fiquei paralisado com o choque, mas então comecei a retribuir o beijo.  
" Que brincadeira?" Frisk perguntou logo ofegante.

°•~━━✥Algumas Semanas Depois✥━━~•°

As semanas se passaram, e o acontecimento daquela noite passou-se a se repetir. Os beijos tornaram-se mais longos e mais frequentes. Por mais que por um momento eu houvesse ficado receoso por manter esse tipo de relacionamento com minha irmã, com o tempo os beijos tornaram se algo natural. Eu havia me apaixonando por Frisk.  
Nem quando éramos crianças andávamos tão grudados. Parecia que haviam passado cola em nós.  
Frisk ia à praia, shopping, parque, mercado da esquina, farmácia ou aula de violino, eu ia junto. Quando éramos crianças eu costumava recamar das horas que ela passava praticando aquela música "chata", mas logo depois do acidente uma das coisas das quais mais senti falta foi do som do violino tocado por ela. Então eu não queria perder nada.  
Às vezes sumíamos juntos por uma ou duas horas, eu ficava com medo de que alguém suspeitasse de nós. Mas ninguém parecia haver notado, ou pelo menos foi o que eu pensei.  
Uma noite estávamos Chara, Frisk e eu na varanda de casa vendo o mar e conversando sobre assuntos randômicos, quando de repente o celular de Chara tocou. Esta ficou conversando por cerca de meia hora, e quando desligou estava com uma cara de boba apaixonada, exatamente a mesma cara que eu fazia após as sessões de beijo com Frisk.  
"Asriel?" Perguntou Frisk.  
"Sim"  
" Quem é Asriel?"  
" É o pegueti da Chaaaraaaa." Respondeu Frisk " Ele tá viajando agora, mas talvez volte a tempo de você conhecer."  
Chara então ficou vermelha e todos começamos a rir.  
" É você Vossa SANStidade, tá pegando alguém?" Perguntou Chara. " Quer dizer, tirando a Frisk?"  
Naquele momento eu dei um pulo. Frisk como se nada tivesse acontecido perguntou  
" Quando você descobriu?"  
" Dah, eu sou a mais velha mesmo que por alguns minutos. Você achou que eu não fosse notar?"  
Eu ainda estava catatônico quando perguntei se ela não havia ficado brava. Mas sua resposta foi  
" Porque eu ficaria? Algum de vocês tá forçando o outro a fazer algo que não quer? Cara amor é algo terrível de se odiar, e olha essa cara de bobos apaixonados de vocês!"  
Então começou a rir, e ainda rindo falou  
" A propósito Sans, cuidado com o Marcus."  
" Quem é Marcus?"  
" O irmão do Asriel, ele tá meio que atrás da Frisk."  
" Ele só tá atrás de mim, por que você tá ficando com o irmão dele".  
" Não é verdade, eu também to ficando com a Heloiza da rua 42. É o irmão dela não tá atrás de você". Disse Chara mostrando a língua.

É assim continuamos, nesse ambiente de brincadeiras e felicidade. Pelo mesmos até a véspera de nosso Aniversário.


	2. Uma tragédia

°•~━━✥Noite anterior ao Aniversário ✥━━~•°

Na noite antes de nosso aniversário, fomos com a turma toda à praia. E então voltamos para casa para comermos bolo, o dia seguinte seria meu últimos dia lá. Pois eu voltaria para minha cidade, e arrumaria as coisas para o primeiro ano de faculdade. Eu e Chara começaríamos a faculdade ainda naquele ano, eu Engenharia Elétrica e ela Biologia Marinha. Já Frisk que queria Medicina não havia passado de primeira, então iria fazer uma no de cursinho.  
Quando todos haviam ido embora, e Frisk estava se preparando para tocar o violino antes de dormir. Eu em aproximei e falei.  
"Fri, eu sei que nos somos irmãos e agente talvez esteja indo muito rápido. Mas eu queria levar esse relacionamento a sério. Na minha cidade os cursinhos são melhores, e depois de amanhã eu não quero subir naquele trem e só te ver sabe se lá quando. Eu vou estar morando sozinho devido à faculdade, então não vai ter Tia Carla no seu pé. Frisk o que eu to querendo perguntar é você quer morar comigo?"  
Inicialmente ela permaneceu em silêncio me olhando nos olhos, depois fez cara de quem ia chorar e me abraçou. Com o mesmo tom que ela fazia quando tínhamos 7 anos e ela passava pra minha cama, dizendo que tivera um pesadelo ela respondeu com uma única palavra:  
" Quero"

Depois daquilo Frisk tocou seu violino, enquanto a brisa do mar entrava pela janela e bagunçava seus cabelos. Eu reconheci a música no entanto não lembrei onde há havia escutado antes. Ela me deu um beijo e disse boa noite.  
No meio da noite eu acordei com um grito, levantei me e fui ver o que era. Ao chegar na sala encontrei nosso avô morto. Seu peito estava aberto e parecia que alguém o havia esfaqueado.  
Assustado pus me a gritar  
"Frisk!!!" "Chara!!!" "Frisk!!!"  
Então ouvi outro barulho e fui correndo em direção deste. Cheguei ao quarto de Chara e para minha surpresa esta segurava uma faca em direção a Frisk. Como aquilo era possível, porque Chara faria aquilo? Mas então olhei para Frisk, ela aprecia apavorada, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa.  
Quando me viu Frisk ficou me olhando com pavor nos olhos, eu sinalizei para que ela disse silêncio. Agarrei o banco de madeira que se localizava ao lado da porta e dei com tudo na cabeça de Chara.  
Ela caiu no chão, assim derrubando faça que segurava. E eu me agachei para ver se ela ainda tinha pulso. Eu havia de chamar a polícia e a ambulância, talvez ainda desse para salvar minha irmã. Quando de repente, sinto algo perfurar minhas costas e algo quente escorrer em minha espinha.  
Olhei para Frisk, está havia me apunhalado.  
"Fri, por que?" Eu disse cuspindo sangue.  
" Ora Sans, antes de dar com um banco na cabeça de uma irmã, pergunte porque ela estava querendo esfaquear a outra. Você realmente achou que Chara fosse capaz deus esfaquear alguém? O máximo que ela faz é quebrar os corações das garotas e rapazes da cidade. Ela quase me impediu de esfaquear você, meu plano era acabar com vovô, depois contigo e então com ela. Mas nãaaaao. Ela tinha que levantar para beber água no meio da noite."  
" Fri... Cof cof cof."  
" Sans querido, pare de me chamar assim, você perdeu esse direito no dia do acidente. Pare de fingir que não se lembra, a culpa do acidente foi SUA. Você realmente acha que eu poderia amar o culpado pela morte de meus pais, me poupe."  
Ela me olhou bem nos olhos então falou  
" Bem, pelo menos agora eu tenho a chance de acabar contigo". E enterrou a faca em meu peito.  
Mesmo com tudo o que ela havia dito, mesmo tendo enterrado aquela arma em mim. Eu não estava bravo, estava triste. Cara como eu amava Frisk, eu queria chorar. Mas não era possível, estava frio, estava ficando escuro.

°•~━━✥Dia do aniversário✥━━~•°  
" Sans acorda!"  
Eu acordei, estava encharcado de suor. Aquilo havia sido um sonho, Frisk não me odiava. Ela estava lá, me acordando. E era nosso aniversário.  
" Você prometeu ir surfar comigo, para comemorar nossos 18, depois temos que jogar 18 ovos na Chara e ...."  
Eu a puxeis dei lhe um beijo. Então passei só dedos por seu rosto e falei  
"Te amo"  
" Também te amo, o que aconteceu?"  
" Nada, só um pesadelo." Falei aliviado.

Chara não estava em casa quando saímos e fomos a praia. Frisk como sempre detonou nas ondas e eu dei mais um tombo SANSacional, estávamos rindo e indo em direção ao mercado comprar os 18 ovos. Quando começou a chover.  
Chovia e ventava muito, estava difícil de andar. Estávamos perto de casa, mas era difícil afirmar a distância exata devido à chuva.  
Então do nada uma luz veio em nossa direção e eu ouvi um grito atrás de mim.  
Quando olho para trás Frisk havia sido atropelada.

°•~━━✥3 Dias Depois✥━━~•°

Chara e eu estávamos na varanda de casa em silêncio. Ela parecia não dormir a dias, mesmo tendo sido apenas 3 noites sem sono, ela estava acabada.  
Ela não havia derramado uma lágrima se quer. Assim como no velório de nossos pais ela apenas abraçou Frisk e eu, enquanto segurava as lágrimas. Naquela noite eu a vi chorar eu seu travesseiro,eu queria abraçá-la mas sabia que ela não gostaria de saber que eu havia visto a chorar.  
Mais uma vez ela havia se mostrado impassível durante o velório. Só que dessa vez quem ela consolou foi vovô e eu. Eu a admirava por segurar as lágrimas por tanto tempo.  
Até que apareceram dois rapazes, um deles foi correndo em sua direção  
" Chara, Chara o que aconteceu? Você não atende minhas ligações. Acabei de chegar da viajem, vim direto pra cá. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?"  
Chara havia jogado o celular no chão e o quebrado em mil pedacinhos após saber de Frisk. Mas ela não conseguia dizer isso ao rapaz, pois estava tentando conter as lágrimas.  
Então o segundo garoto falou:  
" Cadê a Frisk?"  
Com isso Chara não aguentou e posse a chorar nos ombros do primeiro.  
"Asriel... A Fri.. A Frisk... Ela... Ela...." " Porque ela, porque?"  
Eu quis abraçar minha irmã, mas eu também estava chorando. Então cheguei a conclusão que Asriel estava fazendo o trabalho melhor do que eu.  
Já o garoto que veio com ele, Marcus acredito, apenas foi bufou e foi embora.  
Frisk, porque? 

°•~━━✥No Dia Seguinte✥━━~•°

Na manhã seguinte, lá estávamos eu Chara e Asriel. Eles foram se despedir de mim antes de eu embarcar no trem.  
Chara estava de olhos vermelhos, e Asriel a abraçava. Nós já havíamos perdido nosso país e Frisk, desta vez haveríamos de manter contato. Frisk gostaria que mantivéssemos contato.  
" Você vem me ver, certo Chara?" Eu perguntei enquanto a abraçava.   
Ela apenas respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, mas eu sabia que ela iria. Nenhum de nós aguentaria perder mais alguém.  
Eu apenas apertei a mãe de Asriel e falei  
" Tome conta de minha irmã, por favor"  
" Não precisa nem pedir".

Eu subi no trem, e sentei em meu vagão. Para minha surpresa o trem estava tocando uma música pouco conhecida.  
Agora eu reconhecia, era a mesma música que Frisk tocou no dia anterior a nosso aniversário de 7 e 18. Eu não queria chorar em público, mas não consegui evitar.  
As lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, então lembrei o nome da música an ath òran (PRÓXIMA SINFONIA).  
Era algo que Frisk aprendera com sua primeira professora de violino e sempre dizia quando queria que alguém seguisse em frente   
" QUE A PRÓXIMA SINFONIA COMECE".

Lá estava eu, indo de volta pra casa. Pois bem, que a próxima sinfonia comece.

FIM


End file.
